


Black Magic

by Rodelalobde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodelalobde/pseuds/Rodelalobde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a fairly interesting life. One day while he was in Europe for a business trip, he stumbled upon a strange flea market. He bought some interesting looking bath bombs and what came from them changed his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic

Dean Winchester was fairly young. Having started in a business as a simple janitor at age 16 and moving up in the ranks, he was a successful CEO now. Constantly traveling all around the world, making deals, sealing contracts, having fun. It was the life. He wouldn't change it for anything. He was a successful business man with nothing on his mind but what city he was going to go to next. 

It just so happened that this months trip was going to be to Germany. He was excited, doing some sight seeing, some shopping. Enjoying himself. So he packed up his bags, got his passports ready and hopped aboard the jet. He slept most of the way, waking up only when the ride got bumpy. As they started to land he gazed out over the sea of clouds, his stomach fluttering as he laughed softly. "It's so beautiful.." he muttered to himself. 

Dean made his way from the plane, looking on his phone with a hum. The GPS was already set up for the hotel and he got into his rental with his bags and made his way. It was only about ten miles from the air port. He went about five miles, a bit confused as it started taking him away from the city. He furrowed his brows, cracking the window and lighting a cigarette as he stopped his car on the side of the road, reaching up and hitting the onstar button. 

Silence.

He hit it again. 

Silence.

He glared, hitting the dashboard and growling slightly. "Shitty rental car!" He glared as he leaned back in his seat, taking a long drag from his cigarette and letting the smoke gently roll from his lips as he stared up through the skylight. It was starting to get dark. He figured he might as well follow his GPS even thought he knew it was wrong. Maybe the company rewired it for him. He sat up, putting out his cigarette and looking around, pulling back out onto the deserted road. 

He felt like he was driving for hours, when it had only been about thirty minutes. FInally he reached his destination, a small building with a large light up sign "FLEA MARKET". He arched a brow, glaring slightly. 

"If this is some kind of weird joke from my coworkers I am going to have a say in this." He grumbled before getting out of the car. If he was there he might as well check it out. 

It was foggy outside, the last bit of sunshine not even catching the ground anymore. He walked through the mist, tugging on the door and walking inside. Lights flickered slightly in the old building, many vendor stations there, however only a couple of actually living souls in the whole building. He walked in and headed towards one of the booths. He looked around furrowing his brows slightly. It reeked of floral scents, except for one second that was for more masculine scents. 

Something caught his eye however. A set of three bath bombs, tan with a black angel in the middle. They smelled of a fantastic spring with musk lingering in the distance. It was refreshing and he knew once he got to his hotel he would need to relax. So he walked to the register. He didn't wait long until an older woman came out slowly. 

One eye was clouded over with cataracts, her skin aged and wrinkled, scarred and battered. Her one blue eye was a dark grey, and her back was hunched in an almost inhuman way. 

"Ah, These are special you know." She said her hand running over them. "Usually only women buy them." She muttered before looking up at him and giving him a yellow toothed grin.

Dean just raised a brow slightly nodding along with her muttering and handed her cash. 

"You only have three tries, Mr. Winchester! THree tries!" She yelled after him as he walked out. THe fog was gone. It was dark outside, but it didn't feel like it did before. right when the doors met each other the lock flipped and the lights turned out. He moved to the car, getting in and hitting the onstar button once more. 

"Hello Mr. Winchester, how can we help you today?" The woman over the speaker said. 

"Uh, yeah can you direct me to the..." He furrowed his eye brows slightly as he tried to pronounce the hotels name. She corrected him and routed him to the hotel. He was finally back on track. 

Once to the hotel, his body was aching from the fly and the drive. He yawned tiredly walking into the bathroom as he started a warm bath. THe tub was huge, big enough for two people. He eyed the bath bombs smiling slightly. He deserved it. He walked over, undoing the packaging and seeing numbers on the balls. One Two and Three. He picked up one, tossing it into the tub and walking into his bed room to undress. 

He turned on some music, humming slightly and wrapping a towel around his waist. He stopped suddenly. He heard splashing from his tub. He narrowed his eyes, grabbing the nearest weapon to him, a plastic fork. He slowly sneaked into the bathroom, raising his fork and staring at hwat he saw. 

In the tub was a naked male. Not just any naked male. He was flawless, his beauty shined, his pale skin radiating perfection and his blue eyes glistening as he stared up at the other. His jet black wings curled behind him, Him sitting up slightly. 

"You're the one. You're Dean." The creature said softly. He watched the others movements shaking his head and extending a wet arm, the touch automatically soothing dean.

"Who are you?" Dean muttered almost protectively. He stared down into the blue eyes of the angel. 

The angel just blinked, moving up slightly as he pressed his cheek to the others lower stomach. "My name is Castiel. But you can call me whatever you want." He whispered softly as he moved up higher. 

Dean didn't move away. He couldn't move away. It was like he was in a trance. And everywhere the creature- Castiel. Every place that Castiel touched tingled with sensation. His body heated up and castiel moved out of the way, curling his finger. 

"Join me." The creature said to Dean. 

Dean moved forward, dropping his towel and crawling into the tub, staring at the other. He tried to break eye contact. He tried to look away to distract himself. To get away from the Angels trance. But instead he just leaned back on the side of the tub, letting the angel over power. Castiel crawled over the other brunette, laughing softly as he wrapped his wings around them both whispering into his ear. "I am a special angel Dean. I'm an angel that can only be summoned three times. I'm an angel that isn't for anyone else and will not be summoned for anyone else. You are the one. You are mine. I am yours." He muttered softly to him . "When the Bath Bomb stops fizzing, I'll leave. I won't come back until you throw the other one in." He said softly into deans ear. Dean closed his eyes slowly, leaning his head back. The angel gently started to kiss down deans neck. Usually dean wouldn't do something like this. Usually dean would have more.. restraint. Maybe the angel really was his. Maybe he wasn't crazy. And as the angel moved slowly down his chest, his stomach, Dean opened his eyes, putting a hand on the angels shoulder. 

"No wait.. I-Isn't this a bit fast..." he muttered quietly 

Castiel looked down at the bomb in the tub, frowning slightly before smiling with sadness still lingering in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I will be there for you as you please. As long as you have the bombs." Dean frowned as he hugged the angel, shaking his head. 

"What are you talking about?" He said as he the figure slowly started to fade. "N-No Wait! Stop! Come back!" He furrowed his brows and got out of the tub grabbing the second bath bomb and throwing it in "I need to know more!" 

Castiel appeared once more, frowning a bit. "Dean you wasted one. The bath bomb isn't going to last long and now you only have one." He stated. 

Dean looked down, furrowing his brows. "Then let's make it last." He said taking Castiels hand. "Lay in bed with me. Talk with me." He said softly walking into his room still nude. He felt something for the other. 

For an hour they talked. They talk about their lives. Castiel talked about his life as a human. Then an angel. He talked about how he fell in love with dean the first day he saw him. He talked about how he got one human. HOw he got to watch the human grow up and look after him. Dean was his human. 

They eventually fell asleep, castiel wrapping his arms around Deans waist, spooning him and letting his wings protectively cover the human. Dean slept soundly that night for the first time in a while. And as Castiel started to fade away, he whispered into his ear. 

"I'll always be here for you Dean. Watching over you." 

When dean woke up he was more than upset to see that Castiel was gone. HIs heart throbbing as he sighed gently. He wasn't feeling good. He walked out of the hotel after getting dressed eating some breakfast and preparing to head out. He couldn't make it to the meeting, being so sick he could barely get on the plane with out throwing up. He just wanted to be home. He cradled the bomb in his hand on the way home, relaxing as he held it. 

Days past. 

Then weeks.

Months.

Years. 

Dean had hidden the bath bomb. He had kids. He was an old man now. His skin was aged, his hair grey right at the temples, and his body unhealthy. He looked around weakly, his children sitting on chairs as they awaited the test results. 

"It's... fatal." The doctor said. "Your father doesn't have much time." Deans eyes watered and he looked down. "Do you have a last wish, Mr. Winchester?" He said solemnly. 

Dean shook his head at first before biting his lip and nodding softly. "A bath." He said quietly. "With one of those sweet smelling bath bombs." He pointed to his drawer. The doctor was confused but helped him up, bringing him into the bathroom. He started a bath as dean craddled the bomb. Deans eyes started to well up with tears, slipping into the tub slowly. The doctor gave him privacy by leaving and dean dropped the bath bomb in. Castiel was there within seconds, and dean was fading away fast. He stared up at the angel with blurred vision, reaching up. The youthful Castiel just held his hand whispering into his ear. 

"We will be together soon enough..." 

Dean was confused. And as he took his last breath, he said in an airy tone. "I love you Castiel. I saved you for this moment." The life faded from his eyes and he was gone. 

Only he opened his eyes. He felt youthful. Regenerated. And he could see Castiel. Dean frowned in confusion, Castiels eyes watery as he smiled pointing to the mirror. 

"Look." He muttered quietly. 

Dean turned towards the mirror and he smiled weakly, his eyes starting to pour tears. He gazed over his own beautiful jet black wings. He reached out to the other angel, pressing his head into Castiels chest and kissing it softly before whispering. "We can be together now." He said softly as he stared up at him. 

"I love you, Mr. Winchester." Castiel muttered as he pressed a kiss to deans dark hair, Their angelic forms slowly fading away together in an embrace.


End file.
